


percy at wudang

by orphan_account, turtlesage



Category: Dark Heavens & Journey to Wudang Series - Kylie Chan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Mixed Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlesage/pseuds/turtlesage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ahh not sure if i got tags right sorry if i didn't</p><p>this is a au story world where Percy goes to wudang acadamy on the mountain</p><p>ps haven't read dark heavens books long time might get somethings wrong and i'm terrible at grammer =(</p><p>also my chapter usually 250-350 word but a new update every day</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> giant war never happened and not sure if im going to put any relation ships inside because i'm a guy and i suck at those  
> PS if u see any huge mistakes let me know i will try to fix but i am still new so please don't get mad. (their will be a bit of percy/anna at the start but im terrible at it so okkkkkkkk)

"Percy, Percy, PERCY." Yelled Annabeth into my ear.  
"WHAT, WHAT HAPPENING." i yelled as i jumped up and consequently fore-headed Annabeth. she went flailing as her hands raced to her forehead.  
"Crap are you OK" I said as I grabbed her to stop her moving. She rested her head against my shoulder as she huffed and puffed;  
"Damn it Percy why are you such a hard head?" Annabeth whined.  
"Hahahahaha the curse of Achilles." I said to her, "now get out unless you want to see me in the nude." I said half serious, half joking she smiles and walked out.  
"Ow and Seaweed brain your dad want to see you?" She asked me from behind the door as i started getting changed.  
"What happened." I sighed  
"Something about Shen?" she looked at me then questioned "Do you know what a Shen is?"  
"Not a clue." i replied.  
"Well Shen are spirits of Chinese mythology" She told me as I walked out. I looked at her blond curls falling around her shoulders and I mentally sighed. I couldn't help but think how did i manage to get her, I am so not worthy.

But that was no consolation when the explosion happened.

It seemed to go in slow motion as the humenoid thing walked round the hallway. It looked like a tall Asain guy with red hair and tusks coming out of its lips. It was at that moment that it looked at us. Then its face went red, time slowed even more as it stopped being a monster and turned into an explosion.

As I watched Annabeth turned from my one love into nothing. Then as the house where my mom Sally Jackson and my Step Dad Paul Blofis and their baby daughter got destroyed with them inside it.

 

I flew back and smashed through my window from the force of the explosion. I landed and a tiny pepple went into my back right into my achilles heel or my lower back.

"no noo noooooooooooo" I screamed from the ground as I slowly stood up and looked at my house " noooooo why? give them back noooo give them back" I screamed to the heavens.

Then I collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys im not to good with doing big chapters every month i hope to be doing something more like small daily chapters or somthing

My eyes flew open and looked right into the eyes of Apolo god of music healing archery and terrible haikus.  
"Annabeth?" I asked. Apolo looked me in the eyes and slowly shook his head. "Mom, Paul, my sister?" he looked so sad as he shook his head once again.  
"Their are some wounds even the god of healing cant fix." Apolo said to me I couldn't help but start to let tears slide down my face as I looked up at him, a firm calloused hand landed on top of mine and squeezed comfortingly, I turned my head to the side to see the weary eyes of my father, Poseidon lord of the sees creator of horses the earth-shaker my father. Who looked about 80 instead of the usual mid 30s he didn't say anything he was just their all night and the next day as I cried and blubbered. All that went through my head was that i didn't even get to say goodbye to my mom or her I cant even say here name, after three days of this their was a knock at the door  
"May i come in, said a heavily accented Chinese voice.  
"That would be best." said my father, after a second or so the door opened to reveal a man about 40 or so but still in his prime with waist length black hair he was asian with sun bronzed skin but stil radiated an aura of cold and dark.  
"Hello Perseus, Poseidon I am Xuan Wu and i am here to ask if you would come to train with me and my fellows in china" and that was how I met Xuan Wu.


	3. the turtle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man cant believe i forgot i don't own anything anything at all  
> ow and thank you to the 3 people who i got hits from(i think that good if its bad then im sad faces) within 10 minutes of releasing first chapter you know who you are 
> 
> i will probs be relesing new chapter every 5:30ish Victoria Australia time so yea if im late sorry i will try to tell if i get sick or just plain lazy.

Xuan wu pov

I looked at the boy who I was trying to recruit, I don't usually come to the parents unless their is a major reason to, I mused  
"Percy Jackson I would like for you and maybe another who you think is worthy to come to china to learn about those, things that killed you family." I said to the boy couldn't be more then 17 but those eyes, they looked like any of my generals, full of sadness and loss, he looked up at me and started to rise pushing his body till he was standing.  
"Yes I will come to learn" he said with such conviction, I saw in that instant a picture of Percy Jackson and Simone my beautiful daughter, together fighting side by side.  
"OK Percy are you sure? If you come you will become a vegetarian"I questioned  
"Who needs meat" he said with allot less conviction  
"You will leave america and all your friends you cousins, you father everyone except for that one person if they wish to come" I said, this is the turning point I knew one side were he would be in that mental picture or where he would stay and fight monsters till the day he gained immortality or died.  
"I will do and I will fight these things, I swear to you lord Xuan" Percy said I looked to him  
"Who do you wish to come with you?" I asked he looked up at me and said  
"No one everyone else has life's I will not pull them away from those life's" I looked to him and smiled sadly  
"Then come my new student from now on I am no longer Xuan Wu master of the northern heavens creator of martial arts but john wu and master when we are training are you ready to leave" I said with as much gravity in the air as i could muster.

"Yes Yes I am " he said, so I grabbed his shoulder and teleported us to china on my mountain.


	4. simone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crap sorry im late

Simone pov

I was doing a kata when I sensed my father apear, but their was another presence with him, the other being felt weird almost like he was a Shen but not quite. I stopped doing the kata when my father and the other one started towards me I plunged my sword into the ground and bowed to my father, then i jumped forward to hug him.  
"Hey dad how ya going? and whos this" I asked my dad smiled then stated  
"This is Perseus." who nods at his name "He will be training at the mountain" I looked at my father then I opened my third eye at this Perseus, it bounced right back at me to say i was surprised was an understatement so i said to my father  
"What is he?" Percy looked like heed been in this situation before strangely enough.  
"He is the son of the western shen of the sea, who has come to be trained"answered my father "and i'm sure he will tell you his story soon" after my father finished i decided to have a good look at him, tall about 6ft 2 green eyes and a half smile then I looked back at my father only to do a double take to look right back at his eyes they looked dead as if everything he cared about was gone.  
"Hello Perseu-"  
"Call me Percy" he stated interupting me  
"Ok Percy I hope we can be friends" I said to him then I thought about something and asked my dad  
"Hey dad did your third eye bounce off of him to?" my dad looked at me then nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh fell asleep woke up at 10 pm no sleep for me to night really late but hey

percy pov

"Hey dad did your third eye bounce of him two?" Asked Simone her father my new master nodded his head.  
"Ahhh that may be because of my curse." I told them both, father and daughter looked at me quizzically.  
"Well last year their was a giant war between the monsters of the west and the half-bloods, in order for me to stand a chance against their leader i needed to gain the curse" i explained  
"Half-bloods?" Simone questioned i was just about to explain when John aka Xuan said   
"Half-bloods are, the half children of a Shen and a human in the west." Simone nodded her head and then looked at me again  
"So what duse this curse actually do?" she quizzed.  
"It makes my skin impenetrable, but it makes me tireder faster then normal." i told them  
"JOHN, JOHN were are you?" yelled someone, John looked over the hill and went quiet. The owner of the voice rounded the hill, and this was the first time i got to actually look were i was, witch was to say a peach garden or right next to one we were standing in a clearing of green grass for about 30 meters on all sides. To the right was a peach garden the left towards a lot of buildings was the hill witch the women was turning around towards us. she started jogging towards us as she neared i sensed something almost familiar about her, she stopped in front of us she looked at John the seemed to be having a mental conversation with him after a few seconds they both looked to me and the woman held out her hand and said.   
"Hello Percy i am Emma Wu." I took a hold of her hand and shook  
"Emma this is the half Shen from the west. if anyone will know what you are he will so me and Simone will let you two have a good chat" John said as he grabbed Simone's hand and disappeared, she looked at me in shock then motioned to the ground where she seated herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> extra short today just so tired

Percy pov

She motioned for me to sit down and so i did she followed suit a second later. I noticed that when she sat she went into a meditive pose.  
"so Percy whats this about being a western Shen?" she asked me i looked at her then answered  
"well to us their not Shen their gods"  
"such as?" she questioned  
"Have you ever heard of Greek mythology?" i asked her  
"yea you mean like Zu- ahh western Shen are the Greek dietys aren't they?" she looked confused as i nodded  
"My father is Poseidon and whats this about me knowing what you are?" i quizzed  
"well recently it was found out that i am a child of a small western sh- god, do you know who i could be?  
"whats your difference for me i can control water it heals me my cousin Nico its shadows" i told her  
"is their a god of snakes or healing?" she asked me  
"Aesculapius a minor god of healing who was depicted as a snake wrapped around a rod. Although i cant be sure if you want to know you will have to go to america and check it out" i told her


	7. Chapter 7

emma pov

"But i don't have any step perants i even have a birth video" i told him.  
"Maybe you are a descendent of a half-blood but most demigods don't get old enough to have children." He told me  
"How come?" I asked, he looked sad as if remebering things that have happened in his past. I put my hand on his shoulder and squeesed trying to comfort him but not really doing anything.  
"Most halfblooded don't live to be adults because of the monsters." he said softly i looked at him and asked  
"monsters?" he looked deppresed.  
"hell hounds, Lystragionians, telekines, drakma hyporberions chimeras you name it they've attacked or i'v killed it" he said   
"ever been attacked by a demon?" i ask he looked so sad as he nodded his head.  
"yea, it walked into my house and killed everyone i loved." he started to shake a bit as tears started falling down his cheeks "mom paul sister Annabeth all gone" he was starting to worry me so i grabbed him and pulled him into a huge hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip its been 3 months percy knows basic ki and knows has been an exclusive student of Xuan for that time he is now the equivalent of a 35 without water with water 55 Xuan has taught him in his style with water magic (summoning elementals and using water like controlling weather

percy pov

the little ball of ki energy was suspended in mid air about a metre in front of me,  
"Ok percy slowly add more ki till you can't hold it anymore" Xuan instructed so i slowly added more until it was the size of a basketball then instead of growing it started to change colour, to a light green instead of the usual white gold "Stop" xuan said as he slowly looked at it "what did you do?"  
"I just started adding more ki" he nodded at my explanation  
"can you change it back?" he questioned i concentrated on the ball of ki, it slowly started to change. From green to blue to white at white his eyes widened and he shouted  
"bring it back" i complied and brought it back in "Don't ever make your ki white again" i looked at him questionally "White ki is your soul" i nodded in understanding this is another thing that happened to me i don't talk anymore after the incident three months ago i just cant Simone has been trying to teach me to talk with my mind but i just can't seem to make it click. Xuan has been able to teach me to open my third eye although iv been banned from opening it at anyone except for Shen's and Immortals and some of the more powerful half chen like Simone and Mitchell. "Try again" Xuan said and so i started again a small peace of ki about the size of a sunflower seed then making it grow bigger when it turned green again Xuan told me to throw it at a tree and so i did as it flew away from me towards the tree i felt like part of me went with it as it hit the tree it was absorbed and instead of blowing up or being moved by the ki it started to grow and grow big we watched in awe as it grew from about 5 metres high to about 30 metres high  
"Thats new"Xuan stated i looked at him "try again this time try to make your ki black" so i started then i tried but i couldn't make it go black i shook my head at him, he nodded in recognition of my failure then a glazed look covered his eyes as someone contacted him via mental talk "come here percy" i walked over and put my hand on his shoulder he teleported us to a room with reflective glass all along one side of the wall with a pot in the middle of the room Simone and emma were at the door.


	9. tracking demons

I looked around and saw the mirrors i saw my reflection i had bulked up since the last time i looked in a mirror i also saw emma simone and xuan in the mirror i sensed something something dark it reminded me of when the incident happened  
"Ok percy I'm going to teach you how to sense demons" xuan told me as he opened the jar and pulled out a small black ball it was about 5 millimetres round he threw it to the ground and it turned into a human looking demon their were three of them "Ok percy i want you to tell me witch is the demon witch is the copies" xuan instructed so i walked up to one of them the one that felt like darkness almost like i was in hades and near the pit i pointed to it xuan looked surprised then nodded "emma simone" he asked both nodded at that demon he smiled as the other 2 disappeared "ok percy destroy it" i nodded as he freed it. it looked around then it bowed and said  
"protect me water prince for i am yours" Xuan eyebrows shot up in surprise as i looked at him  
"claiming demons already huh" Emma stated "C'mon John give it a fire pill and send it to his quarters"  
"Not yet first i want to ask this demon some questions Like whats water prince mean" he directed this to the demon who looked at me i nodded towards it  
"water prince is the title of a prince of water" he told xuan  
"yes but what douse it mean?" xuan asked  
"It means he next in line for the king of water" it clarified  
"but who is the king of water?" he asked again  
"The king of water is the destroyer of the owners of water" the demon told us all  
"and who is the owner of water?" xuan questioned  
"Why you" he said as he charged xuan.


	10. the truth

Percy pov still

Xuan swiped as fast as possible and disconnected the demons head from its body it turned into black muck and fell to the floor   
"Thats new, Demons usually are honourable creatures not this one" Xuan commented  
"What did he mean when he said that percy was the next in line?" asked Simone  
"Well it means they think I'm fading" he answered Simone and emma looked at him questionably "Fading means that an immortal starts to lose energy to stop existence as anything" at those percy remembered medusa saying my sisters faded leaving me all alone with this curse then briars my two older brothers faded with time   
"NO THIS WILL NOT HAPPEN TO YOU"i mentally shouted when this happened Simone went flaying back Xuan looked around and Emma's hand started vibrating the glass behind me started to shake and wobble all sources of water like the tap turned on and started shooting everywhere the entire apartment seemed to shake almost like an earthquake. As soon as i released what was happening i calmed myself and everything stopped it seemed ethereal that i could do all that then something broke emma xuan and Simone all winced i turned back to them and knelt down in apology  
"percy was that you?" Emma asked then a voice appeared in my head as i nodded.  
"how did you do that?" Emma's stone asked me  
"I have no idea" i responded then i realised something i was talking with my mind.


	11. getting stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> once again time skip this is several years in the futre percy is now 80 without water and 92 with water he is considered a master and has been released from the tutaledge of xuan he has been given time to do as he wishes before he must choose wether to be simones body guard or not

Percy pov

I swiped at Xuan who dodged to the right then propelled himself forward and swong dark heaven towards me i summoned riptide and blocked sparks flew as our blades locked i kicked at his knee but he was expecting it and was able to move his leg inwards then pushed it forward and out taking my leg out from under me, i dropped like a stone but as i fel i turned riptide to the right and thrust he caught me blade with his hand and stabbed dark heaven right next my face  
"Looks like i win again" commented Xuan as he pulled me up i nodded at him then said mentally  
"i have a long way to go master" he looked happy as he shook his head  
"you are better then any human student i have ever taught better then most Shen you will ever meet and soon maby even able to complete her challenge" Xuan told me knowingly "and that reminds me you have mail from someone called travis" i looked at him bowed and ran to my room as i was running i saw her she was doing a practise fight with the lion i nearly tripped when she looked at me and smiled at that point the lion disarmed her put his sword to her neck she stopped looking my way and used ki to send the lion flying backwards i laughed at this exchange a few minutes of running later i was at my home and right their was a box it wasent a big box but it wasent small either about the size of my head and on top was the small cadacus of hermes.


End file.
